Suspicion my version
by Smileygirl2012
Summary: What happened to Reed? Where is she now? What about Josh?
1. Dead

Chapter 1: Dead

Oh my god! What the hell just happened? One minute I'm on luxury yacht and the next I'm floating in the ocean. I can't believe my life was over that fast. This sucks!

"Reed, Reed, please wake up!" Noelle Lange? Crying?

"Noelle?" I was staring at her from a hospital bed in St. Barth's.

"Reed! Thank God. You scared the shit out of me," Noelle said, hugging me with all her strength. "I thought you were dead. I couldn't imagine having to go through another friend, almost sister's death, again," she said wiping tears from her face. "She's up!" Then in came Kiran, Taylor, Tiffany, and Amberely, with smiles of relief.

"Reed," Taylor said hugging me, "I thought you were dead."

"Why the hell would you jump off the side of a boat!?" Kiran said.

"I didn't jump. You don't think I'm that crazy," I said.

"What happened then?" Noelle questioned.

"Okay, well here's what I remember: I was about to officially win the Upton game, when Mrs. Ryan and Poppy walked in on us. Poppy stated crying and Upton ran after her. I walked over to the side of the boat, then someone pulled on the necklace you let me borrow, trying to choke me I guess. Then, someone pushed me and I fell into the water. How did I end up here?" I asked.

They looked at me strangely. Noelle spoke, "We don't know. I was looking for you. I couldn't find you, and I assumed you were with Upton. After the party, we got off the boat, Upton was behind me. Then, we saw you all alone on the beach lying on the sand. I thought you were dead, so we brought you to the hospital."

"Shit! Someone tried to kill me again," I said, "Who hates me so bad?"

"A murderer is on the loose again," Amberely whaled. They stared ahead blankly, because we all knew it was true.


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2: Thoughts

Everyone had come to visit me in my hospital bed. Gage, Sawyer, Weston, Graham, Daniel, and Dash, even, Sienna, Paige, and Poppy, who was actually being really nice, all came to see me.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. Upton walked through the door. Not exactly who I expected. This should be interesting.

He took my hand and sat on the bed next to me. "Reed," he said with his adorable accent, "I'm so sorry about what happened. It's all my fault, I never should have left you there. I have some business to take care of. I have to tell you this," Oh shit! What was this all about? "The other night, I realized something; I am not in love with you. I really thought I was, but I think you need to hear this, so I won't cause you any more pain. I am in love with Poppy. I'm really, and truly sorry."

Oh my God. Did he just break up with me? "Upton, I understand." I was in love with Josh and I always would be, but he didn't have to know that..

"Can we still be friends? I really like you, but I don't love you," Upton asked, with a sincere smile.

"Of course we can." Well, this sucks. Now I know why Poppy was being so nice, Upton loved her. Upton stood up and left, leaving the door open.

After Upton left, thoughts flooded my mind. Where was Josh? Why hadn't he called me? Did he know I was in the hospital? Should I call him? Did he love me? And, who the hell tried to kill me, again?

I expected Noelle to call me when she was on her way back from getting coffee. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and found Josh's picture staring at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reed, sorry I waited so long to call you. Are you okay?" Josh responded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where the hell are you?" I said.

"Look outside your door."

I dropped the phone on the bed. Josh was staring at me in the St. Barth's hospital.

.


	3. Josh

Chapter 3: Josh

Damn! He looked good in his khaki's and blue polo with paint splatters. His blond hair was swept to the side, and he looked sexy. Whoa, not going there. I'm going to be strong for Josh and Ivy. I love him and because I do, I am not going to ruin it for him and Ivy.

"Hey," he said as he came over and sat beside me on the bed. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you after I got you out of the water. Noelle was coming and she wouldn't have been too happy to see me. I ju…"

I interrupted, "Wait, you saved me?"

"Umm, yea. You talked to me and said: "I'm dead. Someone tried to kill me. Josh…" then you stopped. I tried to soothe you put you were out of it. I saw Noelle coming to I jumped behind the trees."

"What were you doing here in St. Barth's?" I said.

"I came to tell you how Ivy was doing. She got out of the hospital. My phone was messed up, so I couldn't call. I came on the yacht, and I was going to surprise you. You were with some guy and looked happy, so I just stayed away. Later, I heard a scream, so I walked over to the side of the ship and someone was falling into the water. I didn't know it was you, but I jumped in and pulled you to shore. Then, I discovered it was you and, and, and…"

"Josh, Josh, its okay," I rubbed his hand soothingly, but pulled away because I thought of Ivy.

"I just don't know what would've happened, if you would have died. I couldn't have handled it. I love…"

Did he just say love? I sat up and put my arms around him. I just couldn't help it. He hugged me back and mumbled in my ear, "Reed, I love you. You probably don't feel the same and besides you have that guy, but I had to tell you that. That was the main reason I cam here." Then, he pulled away. He got up and headed toward the door.

"Josh, wait!" He paused, "I love you too! That is the only thing I have thought about the whole time I've been here. You have Ivy though."

He turned around, "No Reed, she broke up with me. She said that she could tell that she was losing me because I had already fallen for you."

"Oh, well Upton, the guy, we broke up too."


End file.
